Once Again It's Christmas
| Recorded = | Genre = Country | Length = | Label = Warner Music Nashville | Producer = Jim Brickman Warren Hartman Kyle Lehning Darren Rust Steve Sundholm | Last album = You Can't Make Old Friends (2013) | This album = Once Again It's Christmas (2015) | Next album = }} Once Again It's Christmas is a holiday album by Kenny Rogers. The album features tracks with performances by such musical acts as Alison Krauss and Jennifer Nettles.Kenny Rogers on Christmas Album, New Hotel and 'Obsessive' Career Moves The album has sold 34,900 copies in the United States as of January 2016. Track listing Personnel * Pat Bergeson – harmonica (1) * Paul Brainard – pedal steel guitar (10) * Mike Braun – drums (10) * Steve Brewster – drums (2-6, 8, 11) * Jim Brickman – acoustic piano (10) * Pat Coil – acoustic piano (1, 3, 4, 8), Rhodes (2), synthesizer (2, 11), Hammond B3 organ (5, 6, 11) * Eric Darken – percussion (1, 5, 7, 8, 11) * Randy Dorman – electric guitar (8) * Tim Ellis – acoustic guitar (10), electric guitar (10) * Larry Hall – orchestra (2, 3, 4, 7, 8, 11), orchestal arrangements (3, 4, 7, 8) * Warren Hartman – arrangements (1-7, 9, 11) * Colby Hendricks – bass (10) * John Hobbs – Rhodes (1, 3-6, 8), acoustic piano (2, 11), synthesizer (4) * Home Free – vocals (9) * Alison Krauss – vocals (7) * Viktor Krauss – bass (1-8, 11) * Brent Mason – electric guitar (1-6, 11) * Jennifer Nettles – vocals (3) * Russ Pahl – pedal steel guitar (2, 5) * Kenny Rogers – lead vocals * Matt Rollings – acoustic piano (7) * Darren Rust – arrangements (9) * Ted Sampson – additional vocal concept arrangement (11) * Denis Solee – tenor saxophone (6) * Keith Sommers – electric guitar (10) * Steve Sundholm – programming (10) * Bryan Sutton – acoustic guitar (2, 5, 7), mandocello (4) * George Tidwell – trumpet (6) * Troy Welstad – Hammond B3 organ (10) * Bergen White – orchestal arrangements (2, 11), harmony vocal arrangements (4) * John Willis – acoustic guitar (1-8, 11) * Winfield's Locket – vocals (2) ;Harmony vocals: * Perry Coleman (2, 5) * Rachel Hamar (10) * Vicki Hampton (5, 6) * Tania Hancheroff (1, 4, 5, 6, 11) * Mark Ivey (1, 4, 11) * Shane McConnell (1, 4, 11) * Lisa Silver (1, 4, 11) * Kira Small (1, 4, 11) * Michelle Sundholm (10) * Steve Sundholm (10) * Cindy Walker (5, 6) * Bergen White (1, 4, 11) Production * Producers – Warren Hartman and Kyle Lehning (Tracks 1-8 & 11); Darren Rust and Steve Sundholm (Track 9); Jim Brickman (Track 10). * A&R Direction – Rebekah Gordon, Jason Henke and Cris Lacy. * Production Coordination – Paige Connors * Recorded by Casey Wood (Tracks 1-8 & 11) and Darren Rust (Track 9). * Assistant Recording – Chris Ashburn, Shawn Daugherty, Justin Francis and Jason Mott (Tracks 1-8 & 11); Jordan Lehning (Track 9). * Additional Recording on Tracks 1-8 & 11 – Kevin Sokolnicki * Vocal Recording on Tracks 1-8 & 11 – Jordan Lehning and Kevin Sokolnicki * Recorded at Blackbird Studios, The Compound and Soundstage Studios (Nashville, TN); Skyland Studios (Lakeville, MN); Kung Fu Bakery (Portland, OR). * Digital Editing on Tracks 1-8 & 11 – Jordan Lehning * Mixing – Kyle Lehning at The Compound (Tracks 1-8 & 11); Darren Rust at Skyland Studios (Lakeville, MN; Track 9); Steve Sundholm at Kung Fu Bakery (Portland, OR; Track 10). * Mastered by Hank Williams at MasterMix (Nashville, TN). * Art Direction and Design – Katherine Petillo * Creative Director – Shane Tarleton * Photography – Piper Ferguson * Cover Photography – Kenny Rogers * Management – Bob Burwell, Jason Henke and Ken Levitan at Vector Management. * Business Management – Kevin Dalton and Dwight Wiles at Smith Wiles & Co. * Brand Management – Lisa Ray * Booking – Greg Oswald at WME Entertainment Chart performance References Category:2015 Christmas albums Category:Christmas albums by American artists Category:Country Christmas albums Category:Kenny Rogers albums Category:Warner Bros. Records albums Category:Albums produced by Kyle Lehning